The jealous Mai
by Angels.Glory
Summary: When a beautiful girl starts to hang around SPR more importantly Naru, Mai gets jealous on top of that they are investigating a old abandoned school good luck Mai! (Don't worry there is naruXmai just wait)
1. Chapter 1

Who knew! I had walked into the office to see a light brown headed girl flirting with Naru! I mean sure she was cute along,with light brown hair she has beautiful green eyes and the dress she was wearing is absolutely gorgeous it was black at the top then whent to red ending at the bottom with black again. " Naru is this a client?' The girl turns to me along with naru then I regret even saying anything ' Mai tea" was all he said and walked off with the green eyed girl.

" tea of course order me around and you have fun with your girlfriend" I poured the tea and brought the tray into Naru's office those blue eyes of his not even looking up along with the girl!, " im Akari nice to meet you Mai was it?' Without looking up instantly I almost exploded with anger Naru noticed apparently because he called a meeting we all went to the main room along with Akari this was going to be a long mission.

Soon the monk was driving and we were all piled into the black van heading over to a completely abandoned school after my other experiences with schools I really did not want to go " Mai if you must look like that then please do it somewhere else" I looked up at him exploding with anger " where else would I go Naru were in a car!" he without even looking up pointed in front of us and there stood the old, broken, scary school this was going to be a long mission.

Angelsglory: alrighty well this is my very first story and I'm still trying to get the hang of it I'm sorry this chapter was short but I'm going to make better and longer chapters!


	2. Chapter 2

We had all gathered at the front door and Akari knocked soon after a young man about me and Naru's age opens the door and smiles ' you all must be the ghost hunters come in!" We all walked in the person that answered the door had blond hair and blue eyes he looked as if I'd seen him before ' my name is Kurosaki as of right now I am the one running the school..well looking after" now that I think of it why did we knock it's a school? ' could you tell me what has been going on?" Short,bitter, and too the point that's my Naru...wait what?

' Well me and my sister were walking around the school it was the first time we had been here so we were walking everywhere when we heard this sound, it was like a child's echoing" he paused I'm not sure why but it looked like he was lost in thought great if he was traumatised ... ' well naturally we followed and soon found a trail of well...blood " the whole time with out looking up Naru was writing with Akari on his shoulder this girl and me were going to have problems.

Monk whispered to me while I was glaring at the green eyed girl not hearing the client at all ' I don't think that she will explode you know" I give him a death glare warning him to say something else and he get's what I mean and backs off. How could I stand this I mean I do have feelings for him and seeing this hurts, just then she looks at me Akari smiles but soon glares at me and I look down only hearing from the client ' we found nothing from the blood or the child and that has happend many times, also my sister has been attacked and is now in the hospital" we all look up at that and Naru was ready for the case I could tell.

Naru's point of view

I glance over at Mai carrying equipment she hasn't said much to me and I can tell she's angry not matter how much she gets angry though it's adorable she catches me glancing at her and I quickly think of something ' Mai tea" that worked what ever she was thinking when she saw me looking at her she completely forgot ' but there is no kitchen!"

A few hours later I had lost sight of Akari she was only here for learning purposes but she was getting on my nerves more then monk and Ayako did. just as I was going to ask where she was I heard a scream and quickly looked out side of are control room seeing a petrified Akari on the floor looking at a little bloody child, this just keeps getting better and better.


	3. Chapter 3

Naru's p.o.v

I looked at Akari then to the ghost child before I could do anything the child laughed and disappeared Akari seemed to be alright she got up and she was looking at something I followed her gaze all the way to Mai. What took me by surprise was what happened next Akari ran in to me almost taking me back and she starts to cry like she was traumatised I would never understand girls " oh it was horrible!" She cried , I walked her back to base with the others following " Lynn check the cameras" I ordered we needed to stop this.

Mai's p.o.v

I see what she did there! I still stood in the hallway of the school staring at the class room door that they had just gone into " that little-" I turned around and noticed kurosaki was behind me " hello sorry for any noise we just had a little problem but we fixed it" he continued to stare down at me before he lifted his hands up and grabbed my arms then everything went black. _His hands they were cold yes, I felt his nails dig into my arms and it hurt really bad...wake up! I passed out now I need to wake up!_

When I opened my eyes I feel pain and my vision is blurry, once I can see I look around I'm in a classroom it had chairs I tried to move but I couldn't. I felt like I was tied or something like that, i look down and see a thick layer of duck tape, I think of the next best thing call for help. " hello?" I try again but louder " hello Please someone!" I hear the door slide open and look and see kurosaki but his eyes...their black he comes closer to me now I'm scared.

When he speaks it's in many voices like there are a lot of people talking at the same time he says " your too loud fix it!" He puts cloth in my mouth it tastes weird I try to say something but it comes out muffled " shut up!" He yells the voices getting louder then _he_ slaps me pain explodes in my head my last thought was _im going to die here _then everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4

Naru's p.o.v

I was writing in my notebook Akari still clinging onto me god this girl is a nuisance if my father hadn't been the one to send her she would have been gone the first day she got here. Although even if she was annoying there was a certain girl missing I ask everyone at once if they have seen her " have any of you seen Mai since the ghost attacked Akari?" They all soon realized they haven't seen her either witch made me mad and scared for Mai's sake if anyone hurt her I'll- " I haven't seen Kurosaki either lately" said John as Ayako and the monk agreed. " well let's look for her then" said Mai's brother figure " why she was a nuisance" Akari sighed look who's talking.

I had then told Lynn to look at the cameras as I did the same with a few of the other cameras but mine had nothing on them. Before I could ask Lynn if he could see anything on his cameras he said " Naru" that was all he had to say he had found Mai. I looked at the cameras as everyone else gathered too and there on the screen was a unconscious bloody Mai and a bloody handed black eyed kurosaki, all I could see next was me ripping kurosaki to pieces for hurting Mai.

Mai's p.o.v

All I could feel was white pain on my arms and stomach but I was more concerned with what was in front of me. Eugene he stood there he looked worried I called out " I'm glad to see you" I said happily not feeling the pain anymore he ignored me " you need to wake up now Mai" he said in a calm voice " hurry your in danger" he waved and the horrible white pain became clearer. I woke to kurosaki standing over me his hands bloody he also was smiling a horrible toothy smile I was scared.

Soon after I woke up kurosaki left I was having trouble trying to stay awake the pain in my arms and stomach were horrible all I wanted to do was sleep it felt like it was calling me encouraging me. I felt like I couldn't hold on to reality I was going to give up when the door burst open and I painfully slowly looked up, it was Naru of all people and I couldn't be happier without saying anything he pulled of the duck tape and picked me up I hurt but being in his strong arms felt better. Didn't he worrie of all the blood I got on his shirt? I didn't care soon everything went black sleep had won.

I woke in a white room in a bed my head hurt so did my wounds I could tell I was in the hospital as my eyes scanned the room then landed on a certain narcissist he looked at me and walked over. I was surprised he reached down and gently hugged me it felt like needles in my heart and my wounds but I liked it then he walked out what just happend? Soon someone walked in Akari great I had to ask her something so why not now " are you and Naru dating?" She smiled and looked at me " yes"

Akari's p.o.v

Sure it was a lie but why not have some fun? I could tell that hit her she obviously liked him so I continued "we met in England when he returned from Japan so we started to date when I heard he was leaving to go back.." I paused loving the sad look on her face " I followed him saying I was reporting and so I think i'll stay here if that's ok mai?" I look at her it hurt her what she said next and I loved it " of course"

( So loving Akari much? The title for the chapter is a pinch of truth and a lot of lie can you guess why? Please review!)


	5. Chapter 5

Mai's p.o.v

Why!, why did I say yes I mean sure she probably would still date him but at least she would have known! As I was done yelling at myself I replayed what happened what Naru did when I woke up. That's right he hugged me more importantly he saved my life... great I'll be making tea for the rest of my life. But he hugged me so gently almost like you would to a child but he didn't treat me like one he was so caring It almost made me wan't to cry.

I was so lost in thought I didn't notice Ayako walk in she sat on the bed a sad look on her face " I'm so sorry that happened Mai we should have been paying attention" she thought it was her fault! I had to reassure her it wasn't " no it was mine if I hadn't stayed alone it wouldn't had happens" she lightened up a bit when I asked " can you do me a favour?" Maybe she felt like she owed me? She nodded " can you find evidence that Naru and Akari are dating or how they know each other?" She had a confused look on her face " I'll explain later" she left after that and I was left to relax for the first time in forever.

Naru's p.o.v

It was all my fault I was busy with Akari that I couldn't protect or watch Mai why was she so accident prone? If Akari wouldn't have been here- why was she really here what was she reporting or studying that my father couldn't have taught her!

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see John " are you alright?" He said pointing at my hand I had my hand in a fist I guess I squeezed my hand to tight there was blood I guess I need to calm down I really could go for tea from my tea maker.

Akari's p.o.v

It had been a few days and Mai was out of the hospital great. We returned to the school to resume the investigation I was asked to put new tapes in the cameras and I was walking to the last room when I heard a child laugh I followed it and there was the little child Suki, I looked around for any people or cameras then she spoke " what are you doing we need to stick to the plan Akari" she said in a mature voice aside from her appearance " I know I'm still trying to get their trust that Naru is getting suspicious of me though" I sat down forgetting my job I was sent it do " then take care of him, they will be the last group of investigators to come here" she smiled.

" what about Mai don't we need her?" Suki looked up " yes her physic powers are getting stronger get her before anyone else" I straightened up " but-" she raised a finger " don't forget what you really are Akari, your not alive anymore" I nodded I will become stronger get Mai then kill the rest finally we will be in peace.

( hmmm I wonder what Akari really is find out tomorrow! Please review!)


	6. Chapter 6

Akari's p.o.v

I can't wait I will take everyone of their souls and become the most strongest ghost. That Naru's soul is the strongest i'll take his first to get him out of the way first. Then that Mai then again she may see it coming and warn Naru. It's settled I'm going to eat Mai first two nights from now until then time to have some fun.

I stop in front of the door to the base I fix my personality and walk in what do I see Naru and Mai both sitting far apart but I can see on Mai's face she was mad I sat down next to her deciding to mess with her since she will be my first meal. I turn to her and say in a taunting voice " Naru beat you again... at his own game? You should have known" she looked at me death in her eyes I needed to do something so I smiled and giggled. She stood up Fast " how about you have fun with your boyfriend!" Then she stormed off.

Mai's p.o.v

All I did was ask him how he knew Akari and if they were dating since Ayako didn't help and he made a smart comment I was so mad I can't remember it was something like _I'm to good for her Mai you should know that_ then I got real mad but I can't remember I soon stopped and remembered what happened to Kurosaki he woke up outside the school normal he had a concussion so we took him to the hospital. Of course I was there too so when I got better I visited him he apologized right away and all I could do was forgive him. Soon I heard a clatter in the base so I half walked half ran down the long wooden floor hallway then opened the door my face turning bright red.

There Akari still sitting on the couch had a narcissistic jerk on top of her their faces inches apart they both looked at me and Akari smiled all Naru did was move away back to the computers I slammed the door and walked to the classroom down the hall that the girls were sleeping in I flopped on on of the blanketed spots on the floor covering myself with the blanket " there definitely dating" I said to myself my face cooling down I tried to block the image out of my head and fell asleep.

Naru's p.o.v

If only I could explain to Mai what happened that Akari had asked me to come over and she grabbed me I half fell so I grabbed the couch it made a cup fall so it looked like we were kissing if only I could tell her the one I loved was her. I was back at the computers looking at all the classrooms when I felt hands on my shoulders as a voice whispered " now wasn't that fun?" Akari. I sighed " who really sent you?, why are you really here? Or do you belong here" She squeezed my shoulders to the point it hurt " well looks like you figured me out" I could see her face reflect in the computer screen her eyes turned black then I felt a shock go through my body I lost control of my body I was falling asleep I heard her say " looks like there's a change in plans" she slammed the door and I passed out.

(Thanks to a reviewer that told me it was to cliffy I'm going to make it cliffyer please review!)


	7. Chapter 7

Akari's p.o.v

I walked the short walk to where the girls where staying and slowly softly opened the door good Mai was still sleeping I picked her up carefully she was really light and I started to walk slowly to the basement that me and Suki had found. Once I got down to the basement I chained her up the loud click and sound of chains moving woke her up "wha-" I quickly put cloth in her mouth " now I'm going to get the others then the feast will begin!" I walked out locking the door while I whistled this will be the last night anyone will bug me and suki!

I waited at the entrance of the old school for the monk, John , and Ayako to come back just then they pulled up in the black van I held the door open for them " can I show you guys something?" I said sweetly " sure" said John and they followed me to the basement I unlocked the door as monk said " now what is this a secret dungeon?" If only he knew. I let them go inside first locking me and the others inside and smiled as I watched the looks on their faces when they saw Mai chained up before they could do anything a shock of bright light when through them and they all fell on the floor. I dragged all of them to the wall and chained them up then I turned to the table with all my fun tools to play with my food.

Naru's p.o.v

I woke up well I thought I was awake anyways until I saw Akari and the other they were somewhere dark there was only one light I looked like something out of a horror movie although it also looked like a dream to me. Akari had grabbed something off of a silver plate and walked towards Mai _if you dare touch Mai! _then I woke up at my computer and looked around it wasn't I dream I have to find where they were!

Mai's p.o.v

No! This can't be happening I watched the beautiful girl in front of me chain up my family then her skin her beautiful green eyes they all disappeared now she looked like black smoke as she spoke her voice was many she passed Kurosaki! The voice is the same " now Mai I was always jealous of you spending so much time with that Naru has he even kissed you yet?" She said looking down as she cleaned her knife. Then she walked over to me and put the knife to my cheek of course by now I was crying and no one could help me " oh shut up!" She said and dug the knife into my cheek I tasted blood in my mouth and it really hurt now was I really going to die?

It felt like and hour when by and Akari had used almost all her tools by now I was in so much pain I couldn't cry my clothes where covered in blood I felt really tiered before I could fall asleep and Akari could go to John the door burst open and there was the man I loved the most Naru. He looked mad when he saw me covered in blood and my pain he was furious you could tell he looked at Akari " finally sweetie I got tired of waiting wha-" she couldn't talk a bright flash of light from His hands and she was gone.

Naru's p.o.v

I unlocked all the chains and as I unlocked Mai's my ha dsl wouldn't stop shaking with anger she slumped into my hands and she somehow smiled at me I couldn't hold back any longer. I kissed her and she kissed back when we pulled apart I said " I love you" what she said next made me forget all my anger "I love you too"

Akari's p.o.v ( say whaaat?)

I watched through a classroom window as the ambulance pulled away and the others drove after I grabbed my arm it was bleeding heavily I felt another presence and turned around to see Suki she was not happy she reached out her arms and I hugged her then she said angrily " you failed my dear"

Suki's p.o.v

I cut off her head and watched as it turned to shadows and disappeared " now it's my turn to have fun" I said laughing then I thought now I just have to wait for them to come back they forgot something I looked back at Ayako " so careless " I said as I shook my head.

( Alright good news it's not over even better news I have a buddy that is going to help me with the rest of the series her username is ImaginationDreamergal999 please review!)


	8. Chapter 8

Suki's p.o.v

I looked around at the school then turned around to see the demon almost as powerful as the devil himself he called himself Ikorea, he was going to help me get revenge on the group that had destroyed my peace " let's go" I said as he nodded and we both vanished we had to move into a different house so that we could get them to come are plan this time was to kill them for sure. We appeared at a house that was abandoned from other people are plan for someone living in it was Ayako since Ikorea is very powerful he erased her memories of the group this would be fun.

Mai's p.o.v

It had been a full week since I got out of the hospital my wounds stitched up we were ready to continue on to the next case we had received a call from a client since she was unable to come that there where very bad things going on in her house so we came over we pulled up to the house and found out that it was an hour away from the school. I sighed as I got out of the car " Mai if you are going to act like you don't want to be here then why did you come?" Instead of me yelling at him my face burned bright red I kissed him back! And we both confessed now it was really weird. Naru knocked on the door and opened the door was my sister figure Ayako! She smiled it seemed like she did not know us " Ayako what are you doing here?" Masako said when Ayako replied everyone was suspicious " now I live here where else would I go?" We all walked in but as me and Masako walked in something was wrong.

I felt a wave of nausea come over me I could tell Masako did too she coughed and then she looked at her sleeve there was dark blood on it and a fair amount everyone was confused as to why that happened she wasn't at the last investigation so she wasn't hurt then we walked to the base where we would be sleeping all of us together!

We had finally finished unpacking and I looked around it was a big room enough room to fit thirty people and there was a huge window as big as the front of a building. I sat down suddenly feeling dizzy and coughed on my arm was blood I was shocked but brushed it off as just because of my wounds as for Masako she had been coughing a lot every time blood would come out what was going on? I got up to go to then kitchen to wash the blood off. As I was drying off my hands I heard a sound like soft music from a music box I got very scared because it sounded like the one my mother would play for me when I was young. I followed it into a dark room then it stopped I looked around to see where I really was and could of sworn I could saw the edge of a school girls outfit disappear into thin air what did I just see?

( Alright I know it was short but don't worry my writing buddy ( she changed her name to .hartnet) and I have a really great plan also I usually update every night but I was tierds last night and my other story complicated relationships will be awhile until I update please review!)


	9. Chapter 9

Masako's p.o.v

It had been awhile since this had happened but now it's stronger I thought as a looked in the bathroom mirror my mouth was bloody I kept coughing and I don't know why it hurt. I've been feeling like I'm going to pass out witch isn't good lately even more. I swayed then everything went black as I hit the floor dying is what it felt like but how would I know what death felt like maybe Mai did but...

Lynn's p.o.v

I heard a thump and went to the bathroom where the sound came from hesitant to open the door I know Masako was in there so I knocked. No answer. I opened the door and Masako layed there in a little pool of blood out cold " Naru!" I called " call an ambulance!"

I walk out of Ayako's house carrying Masako's unconscious body as the ambulance arrived they asked what happened and I couldn't tell them the truth so I said " she hit her head where not sure on what though please take care of her" the ambulance man nodded and drove off. Ayako walked out with a worried face she wrapped her arms around my arm and layed her head on it I felt the urge to move away and believe me I tried but her grip was tight. " such a shame looks like the demon struck again, but you'll protect me right?" Before I could answer I felt the relive of the monk's voice I could tell he understood what was going on we all knew he had a thing for Ayako. "Hey Ayako let me show you something" he grabbed her arm and walked off I sighed in relief.

Mai's p.o.v

I had walked out of the dark room in a hurry not sure where I was going until I heard the music again for some reason it made me feel sick I started to cough but I was smart enough to bring a tissue with me. I coughed into it and when I was done there on the tissues was a lot of dark red blood I tossed it away and kept walking but I was scared.

Masako's p.o.v (who knew)

I passed out so why do I feel...am I dreaming? I looked around and heard a melody soft and sweet like a music box I followed it then there was light I looked around I was in a house and there was a woman sitting at a table with a music box. " there you are sweetie come look at this" the woman said softly I walked up and she showed me the box am I in someone's past?. I looked at the box and the woman coughed It shook her whole body I looked at her in concern she looked at me and smiled she looked like Mai but with long hair. She got up and went to a sink she coughed again and blood came out.

Suddenly I feel so many emotions that aren't mine fear, confusion, sadness then the woman looked back at me " it's ok my dear Mai mommies alright" wait Mai? Then she collapsed and I started crying heavy crying too then everything went black. There stood I figure a man something felt wrong about him I had stoped crying when he spoke " poor Mai now you know what happened to her mom now it's going to happen to you" he smiled it was a evil smile then I was falling and falling and falling.

( finally action I promise this will be awesome please review!)


	10. Chapter 10

While Masako was dreaming and Mai was following the music Ikorea and Suki are in the school discussing their plan " now that we got Masako how will we take care of Mai?" Suki said twisting her long black hair around her finger she was wearing her school outfit from when she died that horrible death that was one reason she was how she was. Ikorea grinned " well if are powers work so well on them two how about putting that girl in the ground" Suki understood right away what he meant as she turned around he held out his hand and she took it then they walked into the portal and back to the house.

Naru p.o.v

Mai where is she? I had heard a creaking sound and I had followed it into the dark strange room that was where I stood at the entrance to the room I could hear a faint music box sound and more creaking like foot steps inside " Mai?" I whispered without in answer I was forced to walk in automatically the room was bright like there was a sheet covering the door entrance. I looked around the music had stopped and there was Mai she was sat down looking straight at a older women who looked exactly like her but with long hair I walked closer and Mai turned around her mouth was covered in blood her shirt as well she smiled and said " Naru I found my mother" she looked into my eyes and I said slowly " Mai your mom is dead"

She looked at me confused then the older woman sprung forward a look of hate and pain on her face then I heard a sound that shouldn't ever be made. A sound of steel going into flesh I looked at Mai her face was pale and her eyes where dull blood was endlessly pouring out of her mouth. Then she dropped in a pool of blood. The older woman turned into that of a young girl with long black hair in a school girl outfit I walked forward ready to fight her when she stabbed e with the same knife she stabbed Mai with in the stomach not deep enough to kill like Mai's the last thing I witnessed was Mai's unmoving body being dragged away and me being filled with hatred and pain.

**Mai: you want me dead don't you?**

**Naomi (me)- no blame Angel-chan she helped me**

**Mai: don't bring other people into this!**

**Naomi: Angel why must you hurt Mai**

this story is almost over will they live or die what happened to Suki when she was alive to make her to this far? Please Review!


	11. Chapter 11

Suki was dragging Mai back to the school where Ikorea was waiting Naru still layed on the floor bleeding possibly to death but both of the demons didn't care either way they were going to die. Now Mai was chained up in the same chains as last time

Mai's p.o.v

I woke up pain everywhere and I was dizzy I looked around I was in a school somewhere I knew because there where chairs everywhere in front of me was a long black haired girl with a green school uniform she had a slight glow to her and she was sharpening a knife the noise it made echoed in the room " Remeber this name child the name of your killer Suki" she said and looked at me her eyes where completely black _a ghost..no a demon _" I would go to school everyday happy everyone greeted me happily are teacher Sensei Mori he was the kindness teacher." She paused again and walked tword me.

Suki layed the blade on my neck and felt blood being drawn she stood up clearly unsatisfied " of course I was not suspicious of Sensei Mori but one day he asked me after class to talk to him and I said yes" she drug the knife over the rock she was sharpening it fast. " then he knocked me out I woke up in a chair tied Down he had a knife to my throat with a crazy look in his eye"

Suki's p.o.v

I don't know why I was telling her this but I was " he slowly dragged that knife across my throat cutting it open. Then he stood back watching me slowly die do you know what that feels like? Of course not but you will" I glance back at her smiling as Mai straightened up clearly scared I was going to savor this kill until her very last breath. Ikorea appeared obviously wanting to play with the prey (see what I did there) "hello pretty little girl" he grabbed her chin and lifted it up smiling a teethy grin.

Suki walked back to the girl Mai and handed the knife to Ikorea who took it and fiddled with it in his hand both demons where having a lot of fun playing with the terrified girl in chains. Mai was losing blood fast if not treated fast she would be dead but no one was there to help her.

Masako was still gone and Monk, Lynn , Jhon, and Ayako disappeared " where are the others?" Mai asks through gritted teeth Suki nods to the other demon and he opens a closet and four body's fell out. the four others monk, Ayako, Lynn , and John all dead and bloody they where about to get ready to kill Mai when a bang at the door reveled a very bloody half dead Naru. Ikorea quickly dealed a deadly blow to Mai's stomach then they disappeared not before a flash of light brought them back by Naru.

With anger on his face Naru burnt the two demons alive even Ikorea the strongest demon besides the devil. But now Naru had little to no energy left and was losing so much blood it was a wander he was not dead but he did drop to his knees but managed to crawl tword the good as dead Mai she opened her eyes and whispered " Naru I love you" he grabbed her hand and also said " I love you too" then it was over they both died that day by each other's sides but it was not over.

Mai's p.o.v

I thought I was dead but I found myself opening my eyes I looked around I was wearing a beautiful white dress and felt nothing but peace I felt someone holding my hand and I looked up to see Naru! He for once smiled a smile that met his eyes he was looking at something I looked up too see Ayako, Monk , Masako, and John also wearing white walking towards us then monk spoke " well come on are job isn't over we still have ghosts to beat" we both ran over and took their hands and walked off to fight ghosts in another way.

**Kaze: so much for a happy ending**

**Naomi: why are you here your in a different story, and it did end happily they all met each other in heaven and whent to do the thing they do best!**

**Kaze: what ever**

**Naomi: you really want to go to Angel-chan's house don't you? Please review!**

**(** also this story is now over! Which means more Complicated relationships!**)**


End file.
